Truth or Dare
by Firebird9
Summary: Very random, pointless story on the classic theme 'the guys get drunk and play truth or dare.'


**Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer:** The usual legally-required stating of the blindingly obvious. I do not own CSI.

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's been done to death, but it was too funny to pass up, so here's my take on 'the guys get drunk and play Truth or Dare'.

**CSI CSI CSI**

Six CSIs.A large empty tequila bottle. Guess how it got empty.

Yep.

Catherine tried to stand up, and instead slid off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Ooh, I think I've had a _leetle_ too much to drink," she giggled.

Greg was also sitting on the floor, idly spinning the empty bottle.

"Y'know what'd be cool?" he asked the room in general. "Truth or dare, that'd be cool."

"No naked dares," Sara told him.

"First one to walk away buys the tequila next time," Warrick added.

"If they can walk." Catherine was now making herself comfortable on her living-room floor.

Everyone looked at Grissom. His face was a little flushed and his glasses were crooked. He shrugged.

"Why not."

"'Kay," Greg was still holding the bottle. "I go first 'cos it was my idea."

Everyone was now seated in a circle on the floor. Greg spun.

"Ooh, Nicky!" he yelled as the bottle came to rest pointed squarely at one Nick Stokes. "Truth or dare, Nicky?"

"Gotta be truth."

"How old were you the first time you ever got drunk?"

"Fourteen," Nick replied, but didn't elaborate. His spin took him to Catherine.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said decisively.

"Have you ever slept with someone you worked with?"

"Yes, but not at this job."

Nick looked disappointed and Warrick looked pleased. Catherine was betting that he'd just won a bet. She spun the bottle.

"Greg. Truth or dare?"

Greg grinned. "Dare."

"I dare you to prank call Ecklie."

"At home or at work?"

She looked at the clock. "Work."

"Okay." Greg picked up the phone. "Anyone know the number?"

"Call reception and ask to be put through," Warrick suggested.

It took Greg three tries to get the number right. When he did he made an a-okay sign to indicate that Ecklie had picked up, but remained silent for a moment.

"… Hello?... Who is this?...What do you mean, 'who is _this_'? You called me…I mostcertainly did not...You know what, is this a prank call?... Okay, I'm hanging up now, and if you call me again I'm having it traced."

Greg hung up as everyone burst out laughing.

"Nice, Sanders," Nick grinned.

"Thanks," Greg replied, then grabbed the bottle. "My spin!" It was Warrick. "Warrick, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"My most embarrassing moment? Oh, that's easy. When I was in high school I had a major crush on this girl. One day I was at the swimming pool and I saw her with a bunch of her friends. I thought I'd really impress her by diving from the high board. Problem is, I lost my trunks on impact. Didn't even realize it until I got out of the water. Man, all her friends laughed at me at me and she laughed right along with them."

"Aww, Warrick." Nick was sympathetic, but Warrick smiled bravely.

"It's cool man. I mean, I still need years of therapy, but it's cool." He spun the bottle. "Sara!"

"Dare," she said quickly, not waiting to be asked.

Warrick chuckled. "Down girl! I dare you," he thought for a moment. "I dare you to kiss Catherine."

The two women exchanged a glance. Sara shrugged.

"I'm game if you are."

"Whatever." Catherine also shrugged.

Sara leaned across the circle and kissed her… on the cheek. Warrick, Greg and Nick all made disappointed noises. Sara threw Warrick a triumphant look.

"You never specified where," she pointed out.

"I thought it'd be obvious."

"Whatever." Now she spun the bottle. "Grissom."

"Truth."

She paused for a moment. There were a lot of things that she wanted to ask Grissom, mostly beginning with 'why', but not like this.

"Have you ever taken an illegal drug?" she asked instead.

"Yes," Grissom replied, and said no more, reaching instead for the bottle. To everyone's surprise, including his own, it swung back to Sara. "Truth or dare, Sara?"

Reflecting that this was Grissom, she answered "truth."

"Have you ever been romantically involved with a married man?"

"Yeah, once," Sara admitted. "He didn't tell me he was married. I only found out by accident."

She spun again and got Nick.

"Truth or dare, Nick?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex with another man?"

Nick turned very red. "No," he replied.

"But you've fooled around with one?"

"That's two questions," he protested, which, combined with the colour of his face, was all the proof that Sara needed.

"Oh, you've totally fooled around," she confirmed.

"How come anytime people play truth or dare it always comes back to sex?" Catherine asked at Nick spun the bottle. She groaned when it landed on her, knowing that her comment guaranteed a sex-related question, but answered "truth" anyway.

"What's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

"On the back of a horse," she answered promptly.

"In Vegas?" Warrick asked, obviously trying to figure out where she'd obtained the animal on such short notice.

"Minnesota," she replied. "I think I was about fifteen." She spun the bottle. "Grissom again. What drug?" she asked at once.

"Aren't you supposed to offer me 'truth or dare'?"

"You'd never take a dare," she replied dismissively.

"I might if you offered it to me."

"Just answer the question, Gil."

"Prescription painkillers. Without the prescription."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty hard-core," she commented.

Grissom just shrugged and spun the bottle. He got Greg.

"Greg, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What _is_ your natural hair colour?" It was a question that had always fascinated the older man.

"I have no idea," Greg replied. At the expressions on their faces he gave a helpless shrug. "Honest!"

He spun and got Catherine.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us thirty seconds of your old strip routine."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Honey, I burned those costumes."

"Then thirty seconds of a strip routine."

"You won't get much in thirty seconds," Warrick observed.

"Yeah, I know," Greg admitted. "But I'm not drunk enough to forget that I have to work with her tomorrow."

Catherine gave a very modest, if somewhat unsteady, strip-tease, removing her blouse to reveal a bright purple bra but going no further. It was obvious from the expressions on the men's faces that they wouldn't have minded seeing more, but Catherine just laughed.

"Remember, _I_ have to work with all of you tomorrow, too."

She spun the bottle, which landed on Warrick.

"Truth or dare?" she offered, shooting Grissom a pointed look.

"Uh, dare," Warrick decided.

Catherine grinned. It was payback time for trying to put her and Sara in a compromising position.

"I dare you to kiss Nick. On the lips."

Warrick looked at his friend, who was frantically shaking his head.

"Forget it. I'm out," he said, standing up.

"Me too." Nick also rose, and gestured to Greg to hand him the phone so that he could call a cab.

"Does this mean we get two bottles of tequila next time?" Catherine wondered.


End file.
